This invention relates to devices to clean surfaces underwater. More particularly, the cleaning device of this invention is portable by a diver and uses cryogenic liquid to clean contamination from surfaces underwater.
An underwater surface can be cleaned (prepared) by a number of methods. Such approaches use systems of brushes, scrapers and water-jets, and are not truly portable, since the systems are too large and heavy to be carried by a single diver. These methods usually employ frictional mechanical action that discharge removed contaminants into the ambient water and create levels of noise that may be harmful. These systems also consume large quantities of power, are very costly, and usually require operational support from equipment located on the surface.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a quick and effective cleaner of contamination from surfaces underwater that is portable and quiet and does not contaminate the environment.
The present invention provides a cryogenic freezing unit including a housing having a first chamber containing cryogenic liquid and a second chamber disposed adjacent to an end portion that fits about contaminating matter on a surface underwater. A valve vents cryogenic liquid from the first chamber to create gas in the second chamber and freeze a slug of water and the contaminating matter on the surface within the end portion. The housing is displaced to break, or pry away the frozen slug of water from the surface and remove all contaminating matter. The invention also includes a method of cleaning a surface underwater using the cryogenic freezing unit.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of and device for using a cryogenic freezing unit to clean a submerged surface.
Another object is to provide a method of and portable device for cleaning a surface underwater by a single diver.
Another object is to provide a method of and portable device for cleaning a surface underwater that can be held against the surface which is to be cleaned to isolate cleaning by cryogenic freezing from the outside environment.
Another object is to provide a method of and device for cleaning an underwater surface that is essentially stealthy, unobtrusive and easy to handle.
Another object is to provide a method of and portable device for cleaning an underwater surface that is uncomplicated and only requires opening a valve to release cryogenic liquid, waiting for freezing to be completed and then pulling the receptacle away from the cleaned surface. Another object is to provide a method of and portable device for cleaning a submerged surface relying on freezing a slug of water and contaminating matter, and breaking-away the frozen slug of water and contaminating matter from the surface to remove the contaminating matter including biological growth, scales and rust.
Another object is to provide a method of and portable device for cleaning a submerged surface having a housing containing a reservoir of cryogenic liquid and a chamber where vented cryogenic liquid vaporizes, or boils-off to freeze a frozen slug of water and contaminating matter for removal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of and device for cleaning a surface underwater using cryogenic liquid to freeze a slug of frozen water and contaminating matter and a housing displaced to break, or pry the frozen slug off of the submerged surface. These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.